


Wait and See

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi isn't sure what to think of Sakura when first meeting her, except that she's cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait and See

When first joining Boukenger, Masumi was a little surprised that Natsuki would not be the only female member. There was also another girl, as cute as Natsuki, but much more serious. When introducing themselves, Masumi discovered that Sakura was a little older than him. So he decided to call her "Sakura-neechan."

"Don't call her that!" Natsuki protested in private. "That's not right for Sakura-san. Just 'Sakura-san' should do."

"No," Masumi disagreed. "She's too cute to be called anything but 'Sakura-neesan'."

"Ahhh," Natsuki began. "Masumi is sooo weird!" she commented. And after that, no one else protested his choice, although Sakura was still wary of both he and Natsuki joining Boukenger. Over time, Masumi was determined to prove himself to more than one other member of the team.

"Sakura-neechan!" Masumi called to her one day.

"What is it?" Sakura seemed to be busy with something in their common room.

"Why is it you don't think you can count on me? I'm perfectly capable of anything those other two are!" Masumi insisted.

"That's not an issue," Sakura replied.

"Then what is it you have against me?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure Boukenger runs as smoothly as it did when it was only the three of us," Sakura explained.

"You think I'll mess up your adventures?"

"Yes, that's what's been happening," Sakura asserted.

"You'll see a difference soon," Masumi assured.

"That would be beneficial for everyone," Sakura said.

Masumi had nothing left to say, as Sakura wasn't going to continue to argue. After some moments of silence, he finally spoke up again. "Sakura-neesan, I've been meaning to ask you.. Would you like to go on a date?"

Sakura was surprised, but then smirked at the younger man. "We'll see. Maybe later, I have to know I can I can count on you first." She didn't know then that she'd be accepting a later invitation.


End file.
